1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an all-terrain vehicle engine power output conversion mechanism and more particularly to one that features a selection of a two-wheel drive or a four-wheel drive subject to the demand upon various terrain conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
All-terrain vehicles (ATVs) quite often move on rugged landforms or demonstrate vehicle performance; therefore, they exceedingly call for mighty horsepower output. The engine power of the conventional ATVs is employed either in a two-wheel drive (2WD) or a four-wheel drive (4WD). The 2WD ATVs are particularly appropriate to the smooth passages. And their engines fatigue easily once they move on the jagged terrains. On the other hand, the 4WD ATVs are quite sufficient to the jagged terrains for their engines, yet somehow, they consume considerable amount of fuel and are fairly improper once simply riding on the smooth passages.